Blood Faith
by alwaysaclaw11
Summary: Draco and Hermione Malfoy have three children, two of which have already started Hogwarts, but their family is turned upside down when their youngest child, Scorpius, never receives his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Sequel to Bad Faith and Steel Faith. Set fifteen years after the events in Steel Faith
1. The Magic Malfoys

Hermione Malfoy watched out her window, observing the idyllic landscape of their wizarding home. Bright pink and yellow flowers marked the edges of the house and a curved white picket fence kept out the wildlife that made its home just beyond the barrier of trees. The Malfoys loved living in the magic woods.

Draco and Hermione's oldest children were home from Hogwarts for the summer. Lucius Harry Malfoy, their first-born son, was lying in the grass, his elbows propping him up on his pile of six books. The fifth-year Gryffindor had his father's blonde hair, his mother's mind and his godfather's poor eyesight (though the last trait was merely a coincidence with no regards to genetics). The second child, a girl who was going into her third year, was named Brynn Narcissa and she had her mother's untamed hair, but it was brown mixed with odd streaks of Malfoy white. Unlike Lucius (who went by Luc), Brynn was both a Slytherin and a quidditch seeker like her father. She was zooming around their house, practicing new moves for next year.

But their youngest son, Scorpius Draco Malfoy, hadn't received his Hogwarts letter yet. He had been eleven for several months and the start of the year was coming soon. Hermione hated to admit it, but she was worried the letter wouldn't come at all. In his eleven years, Scorpius hadn't shown one sign of being magical. Draco wouldn't talk about it, but she knew he was concerned too.

Hermione walked outside into the cool evening air to call everyone in for dinner. Draco would be home from work at the Ministry soon and the kids needed to clean up. Hermione glanced over her youngest son's shoulder, who looked more like his dad than the other kids, and saw what he had been sketching. Scorpius was drawing pictures of the racing broom he wanted and what he thought his wand would look like when he got one at Ollivander's. Scorpius didn't seem to understand how difficult the situation was becoming. If he didn't receive his Hogwarts letter soon, he wouldn't receive it at all.

"Come inside, kids," Hermione shouted. Brynn landed her broom in the front yard and Luc gathered up all of his books. Scorpius didn't move from his spot on the front stoop. "Did you hear me, Scorpius?" asked Hermione.

"Sorry, Mom. I did. Can I stay here and wait? I know the letter is coming today. I just know it!" Scorpius looked so determined that Hermione couldn't say no. Once Draco arrived home from work, he tried to convince Scorpius to come in for dinner, but he wouldn't budge. He thought the owls just couldn't find him and no matter how many times they tried to explain that wasn't how it worked, Scorpius just wouldn't listen. After nightfall, Draco went outside to talk to Scorpius. Hermione listened from behind the screen door.

She loved watching Draco be fatherly with the kids. It was one of the most wonderful things in the world to her.

"Please come inside, son." Draco sighed.

"It's coming today. I know it!" shouted Scorpius.

"I'm sure the letter will arrive eventually. But the owls are sleeping now, like you should be. Maybe it will come in the morning."

Scorpius sat silently for a moment, his chin on his hand. His little grey eyes flickered to his father. "Aren't owls nocturnal?"

Draco laughed. "You may look like me, but you are your mother's son." He planted a kiss on the top of Scorpius's head. "Let's go to bed now." With a sigh, Scorpius gave in.

Brynn and Luc were already in their rooms so Hermione and Draco walked Scorpius back to his and tucked him in bed. They both kissed their son on the cheek.

"Good night," said Hermione as she flicked her wand and muttered "Nox" under her breath.

That night Hermione couldn't sleep. She was too worried about her son. Why wasn't he getting his letter? If Scorpius didn't get that letter, if he was a... squib, it would break his heart. Scorpius loved everything about the magical world and as Hermione stared up at the ceiling, she was terrified she had found the one thing she could not give her son. The thing he wanted most of all.

Magic.


	2. Sneaking Off To Diagon Alley

School started in a week. Luc and Brynn were getting excited to go back, but they were also nervous about their little brother.

"Mom?" Brynn walked into the kitchen while Hermione was using her wand and some cleaning spells to tidy up the counters.

"Yes, dear." Hermione placed her wand in her pocket and turned around to speak to her daughter.

"I don't get it. Why doesn't Scorpius have his letter? Luc and I got ours before the summer even started."

Hermione sighed. "Maybe McGonagall is just late sending them out years." Hermione couldn't believe that was true but she wanted to believe it. After Dumbledore passed, dying in his sleep of old age, McGonagall became the new headmistress.

Brynn fidgeted a little, rocking back and forth on the kitchen tile. She always did this when she had more to say but didn't know how to say it.

"What is it, Brynn?"

"It's just there are things I need from Diagon Alley. I know we're waiting for Scorpius but I really need a new cauldron and my robes are too short."

"I know honey." Hermione placed her hand on Brynn's shoulder, feeling the weight of what was happening to Scorpius, but knowing she had to take care of her other kids. "We'll go today."

Luckily, Draco was out of the house and Scorpius was with him. Draco would not be happy about Hermione taking Luc and Brynn to Diagon Alley without Scorpius, but she didn't think she had another choice at this point. It was bring your child to work day at the Ministry of Magic and Scorpius had begged Draco to take him. They wouldn't be home for the rest of the day so it would be the perfect chance to get Brynn and Luc what they needed for school. Hermione didn't fancy lying to Draco, but she had no other choice.

Hermione, Brynn and Luc were experiencing the familiar sounds, smells and tastes of one of the most magical places in the world, but it didn't hold the same enjoyment as it usually did. All three of them kept absent-mindedly mentioning Scorpius.

"I wish Scor could be here," said Luc. "I really wanted to show him all the great books in Flourish and Botts."

Hermione patted Luc on the shoulder, feeling the same way. Hermione and Draco had never taken Scorpius into Diagon Alley because they made it a family tradition not to go until you received your Hogwarts Letter. Hermione decided that the next time she got a chance she would taken Scorpius here whether he had a letter or not.

Brynn ran into some friends from the Slytherin team and they were looking around Quality Qudditch Supplies. Luc, as could be suspected, was pouring over every book he could find in Flourish and Botts, as if Hermione didn't have enough books for him at home.

Hermione was walking across the street when she spotted Professor McGonagall sitting outside the ice cream parlor eating a banana split. This was Hermione's chance to ask about the letters. She jogged over to the Headmistress.

"Mrs. Malfoy, is that you?" McGonagall said smiling and wiping her chin free off chocolate syrup from the ice cream.

"Uh, yeah," said Hermione, suddenly feeling fourteen again and nervous that McGonagall was going to give her detention or something. "I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Well, I was wondering if you had um sent all the letters out for Hogwarts this year."

"Oh, yes dear. We sent them all out months ago. Why?"

Hermione's heart dropped. Scorpius wasn't going get a letter. He wasn't going to Hogwarts. How could that be? "Well..."

McGonagall must have realized what Hermione meant because she threw her hand over her mouth. "Oh your son, Scorpius. He is eleven this year isn't he?. He... wasn't on the list. I'm sorry."

Hermione's mouth was dry and she felt sick. She didn't know what to say to her old professor so she just muttered, "Thanks" and hurried away. She directly went to find Luc and Brynn and took them home regardless of their protests. Diagon Alley was the last place she wanted to be when she knew her son's dreams as well as hers and Draco were shattered.


	3. One Less on the Hogwarts Express

When they arrived home from Diagon Alley, Hermione found Draco sitting on the sofa, staring intently at the door. He was home early.

"Good evening, Daddy," Brynn said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Good evening," he said back, but his eyes focused on Hermione.

"Night, Dad," said Luc even though it was only six at night. Brynn and Luc ran up the stairs. Draco looked as mad as Hermione had ever seen him. She would run to her room and hide too if she could.

Draco said nothing, just stared. Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Where's Scorpius?" she asked.

"He's in his room," said Draco coldly, "playing with a toy Arthur Weasley gave him."

"Oh. That's nice" Hermione swallowed. "You're home early."

"I finished my project." Draco kicked his leg up onto the coffee table. "Where'd you go today?"

"Out shopping," Hermione replied, hoping this would satisfy Draco. He was oddly curious about her day. Did he know something?

"Ran into Harry today," said Draco.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said he saw Brynn in Quality Qudditch Supplies."

Hermione's stomach lurched. She'd been outed and by Harry no less. She was going to kill him the next time she saw him.

"Draco, honey-"

"Don't." Draco stood up from the sofa. "How could you do that?" he shouted.

"Luc and Brynn needed their supplies. The train leaves in a week."

"Why would you do that?" Draco kept shaking his head. "We were waiting for Scorpius's letter."

"Scorpius isn't getting a letter. I talked to McGonagall. He wasn't on the list!" Hermione shouted.

A little whimper came from the stairs. Hermione and Draco whipped their heads toward the sound. Scorpius stood behind the railing, his small pale face peering through the bars like a prisoner in jail. His small pink bottom lip pouted out and quivered. Tiny little tears leaked from his silver flecked eyes.

"Oh, honey!" Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. How could she have been so thoughtless? Letting Scorpius find out that way. Draco gave her a glare so venomous she'd rather been on the receiving end of his cruciatus curse.

Scorpius sniffled. "I just wanted a glass of milk."

Draco and Hermione ran to their son and threw their arms around him. His feeling were all that mattered now.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Hermione squeezed her son to her chest. "I'm so so sorry. You had to hear that"

Draco stroked his son's hair. "It's okay. It's going to be fine. I promise."

"Your dad's right. We'll get through this."

"You're a Malfoy. You're the heir of one of the greatest wizarding families of all time." Draco held his son's tiny face in his hands. "Magic will find you. It's in your blood."

Scorpius smiled through his tears. Draco wiped the streaks of liquid away from Scorpius's face with his thumbs. Hermione wasn't as sure as Draco seemed to be about Scorpius's magic. Honestly, she believed that, as much as it broke her heart, they would have to accept that Scorpius was a squib. But she'd already done enough damage at that point.

A week passed and nothing changed. Scorpius Malfoy showed no evidence of magical ability. He was the same old Scorpius, except his normally outgoing personality had been replaced by a much more somber boy who spent most of his time in his bedroom sketching pictures of Hogwarts from old pictures of Draco's and Hermione's. They were scattered all over his floor.

Draco and Hermione had trouble getting him to leave his bedroom. Hermione had hardly spoken to Draco in days. He was still fighting mad at her over the trip to Diagon Alley, but at some point he'd have to get over it because she was right. Scorpius never got his letter and the Hogwarts Express was leaving in a few hours.

Draco agreed to take Luc and Brynn to the station. Scorpius refused to go and see his best friend Albus Potter get on at Platform 9 ¾ when he couldn't. Hermione stayed with her son, but the whole time Draco was gone, Scorpius stayed in his room.

For the first time in days, Draco spoke with Hermione when he got home. "How's he doing?" he asked, a comfortable kindness in his voice.

Hermione shook her head, feeling tears in her eyes. "He hasn't come out of his room."

"We'll just have to give him time," said Draco, his voice cracking. "It was awful. We never told the Potters about Scorpius and Albus was asking where he was... it broke my heart."

Draco fell back onto the couch and shoved his head into his hands. "How could this happen?"

Hermione tensed. The thought had been in the back of her head but she'd been afraid to express it. She fell down beside her husband. "It's my fault."

Draco looked up at her and ran his hand through Hermione's hair. She had missed his touch so much over the last week. She leaned her head into his hand. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm a mudblood!" Hermione shouted, having never referred to herself that way before. Draco jolted away form her.

"Don't call yourself that!" snapped Draco. "And this is not your fault."

"You should've married a pureblood wizard. None of this would've happened."

Draco shook his head. "You're right. None of this would have happened." He gestured around house. "Not this beautiful house, not our three wonderful children, not our own incredible, powerful love for each other. You're right all of that is your fault." He grinned.

Hermione smiled weakly. They did have a fantastic life, but she still had a nagging feeling that Scorpius's condition was her fault. Draco pulled her into his lap and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"We'll get through this," Draco promised. "If we stick together, we can do anything."


	4. To Squib or To Muggle

It took several days for Scorpius to come out of his room to do anything but use the restroom or eat meals. But even at meals he would only answer questions with a yes or a no. Hermione was really worried about him. She could tell Draco was too, but for they wouldn't talk about it.

One evening, Hermione and Draco were snuggling on the couch in front of the fire. Hermione's head was lying in Draco's lap and he was stroking her hair.

"Mom? Dad?" Scorpius's small voice rang from behind them. Hermione sat up.

"What is it baby?" asked Hermione.

"Can I sit with you?"

Draco and Hermione exchanged a quick, hopeful glance.

"Of course, son," said Draco. Scorpius quickly crawled up onto the sofa, squishing himself in between his parents.

"I – I wanted to talk to you about something," said Scorpius.

"What is that?" asked Hermione.

"I was wondering if I could come to work with you tomorrow, Mom?"

Hermione was surprised at her son's request, but happy he wanted to get out of the house. Scorpius had never been to Hermione's work before. She had quit her job at the ministry to work for Flourish and Botts. She searched for new books to publish and was currently writing a charms textbook of her own.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I just thought that maybe there would be something I could do like I could sweep floors or re-shelve books or help customers check out."

Hermione wasn't quite sure what Scorpius was saying, but when she looked over at her husband he was nervously grinding his teeth.

"Or," said Scorpius, getting even more nervous. "I talked to Albus and he said there was this guy named Filch who was awful but he was a... a squib and he worked at Hogwarts. I thought maybe I-"

"Enough!" shouted Draco, jumping up from the sofa. "No son of mine is going to follow Filch around Hogwarts like some pathetic squib!"

Rage buzzed through Hermione. Whether Draco wanted to accept it or not their son was a squib. She had to fight the urge to punch Draco like she did third year. Hermione glanced down at Scorpius who had shock written all over his small face. He started to cry.

"I'm sor-"

"Get out," Hermione snarled and then eyed the door.

All emotion disappeared from Draco's face and he stormed out the front door, letting it slam behind him. As soon as he left, Hermione regretted asking him to go, especially in front of Scorpius. They never fought in front of the kids. It was one of their rules. One Draco had gotten from his parents. Hermione's parents used to fight in front of her all the time. She hated it.

Hermione slowly sat down next to her son and took his small hand in hers. "Daddy didn't mean it. He just wants the best for you."

Scorpius shook his head. "There's no such thing as the best for me." He stood up and walked toward the stairs.

"Scorpius stop." She jumped up from the sofa. The door to Scorpius's room slammed shut. Hermione grabbed her stomach, feeling sick for her son.

An agonizing hour later, Draco came back in through the front door. Hermione jumped up and ran over and threw her arms around Draco. It wasn't that she wasn't still mad at him for what he said to Scorpius, she was just happy he was home.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe I said that to him. I'll apologize. Everything has just been so crazy." Draco took Hermione's hand and just looked lovingly at her for a moment. "Let me make you some coffee," he said.

Hermione followed her husband into their kitchen and sat at the table while Draco whirled his wand and charmed them two steaming cups of coffee. He flicked it at the sugar bowl and it hopped over and scooped two small piles of sugar into Hermione's cup.

"Thanks," said Hermione to the sugar bowl.

Draco furrowed his brow. "You just thanked the sugar bowl, baby."

Hermione felt herself blush and she started to giggle. Draco's eye darkened and he set his coffee down and rushed to her side. He dipped his head and passionately pressed his lips to Hermione's. She was startled but quickly returned the kiss, feeling the energy moving through her as she lifted her hand and pulled her husband's mouth closer to hers.

Draco lifted Hermione out of the chair and shoved her against the glass. She gasped at the cold contact. They knocked over a few dishes as Draco kept sliding Hermione along the wall of the kitchen as he kissed her. When they got to the counter, he lifted her up and sat her on the granite countertop. She wrapped her legs around Draco bringing him flush with her body, her hands roaming over his chest. Hermione's head smacked the back of the cabinets as Draco brought his lips to hers over and over, but she hardly noticed.

That was how they shared their pain. When things became too difficult to discuss, they could come together like this. It was how they found middle ground, acceptance. Hermione and Draco needed that more than ever.

A few hours later, Hermione and Draco were lying in bed, looking up at the stars through the skylight that Draco had made in their ceiling. Her head was on his bare chest and she kissed his pale skin.

"Maybe you should take Scorpius to work with you tomorrow," said Draco, placing a fluttering peck to Hermione's forehead.

She paused and then let out a heavy sigh. "You know what he said to me after you left. He said there was no way he could have the best."

"He's such a smart, hard-working, brave, and ambitious boy," said Draco. Hermione laughed internally at the way he had just described Scorpius with the traits of all four of the Hogwarts houses. "I can't imagine him sweeping floors for the rest of his life like Filch, but what-"

A thought popped into Hermione's mind. She couldn't believe she hadn't though of it before. Draco was right. Scorpius shouldn't spend the rest of his life as a second-class citizen, as someone to be pitied. Scorpius could be great.

"What if he isn't a squib?" asked Hermione.

Draco sighed. "I thought we accepted that he wasn't a wizard."

"We have." Hermione sat up. "I'm not talking about squibs and wizards. I'm talking about the electric light, planes, rockets and the internet for crying out loud!"

"Huh?"

"Albert Einstein, Abraham Lincoln, Martin Luther King Jr., Thomas Edison. What do they have in common?"

"Well, they're all muggles."

"Yes. They're muggles and great men. First class. Second to none."

"Are you saying what I think you are?"

"Our son can stay in the wizarding world and be Filch 2.0, picking up after kids for the rest of his life, or he can live as a muggle where he has the chance to become something special regardless of how he was born."

Draco's face registered no emotion then he turned to Hermione and smiled. Maybe Scorpius had a chance after all.


	5. Breaking the News

It was decided. Hermione and Draco Malfoy would be moving into the muggle world, getting muggle jobs and sending their son Scorpius to muggle school. They wanted to prove to Scorpius that a life in the muggle world was possible. Part of being a parent was showing your kids they were not alone. So they were going muggle style too.

They'd been applying for jobs left and right. Hermione's experience with Flourish and Botts was something that could translate to the muggle world and so was Draco's job at the Ministry in the department of magical artifacts – at least, he understood bureaucracy and the muggles had plenty of that. Still, they hadn't received any calls back for interviews. Draco was having a hard time figuring out what jobs to apply for because it was difficult for him to describe what he did and where he worked without sounding crazy or giving too much away.

Not only that but hey would have to move away from the magic woodland cottage. It had been the only home their kids had known and Hermione had no idea how they were going to tell Luc and Brynn they were moving. During breaks, they were going to have to come home to the muggle world. Hermione was terrified her kids would resent Scorpius for this.

Thankfully, Draco had received his part of his father's inheritance and they had enough money to afford a good place with the muggle money exchange rate. But where should they move? They were considering moving closer to Hermione's parents. It would be nice for Scorpius to see his grandparent's more.

But how were they going to tell Scorpius? Of all their children, he had always loved the magical world the most. For Scorpius, magic never lost its wonder. But going to the muggle world and having Scorpius live a muggle life would be the best thing for him. Hermione and Draco planned to tell him at dinner.

Draco took small bites of his meatloaf and every few chews he'd glance up awkwardly at Hermione. A cold silence floated over their kitchen table. Hermione was hoping Draco would bring up the move but it became painfully obvious that he would not.

She took a drink and then said, "So Scorpius there is something your father and I want to talk to you about?'

"Good," Scorpius said with this mouth full. "You two were starting to scare me. You haven't said anything all night."

"We're moving," Hermione spit out. _Just get over with_.

His small face contorted. "Moving where? Please say Hogsmeade!" His eyes were wide with excitement.

Hermione's heart caught in her chest. Draco's hand stroked her knee under the table. She needed him to take it from here.

"No, son," said Draco. "We're not moving to Hogsmeade."

"Where are we going?" asked Scorpius as his forked clanged against the plate.

Hermione placed her hand over Draco's and squeezed.

"We're not sure yet, but we're going to move to the muggle world."

Scorpius's mouth fell open and he had a look on his face like they'd just asked him to kiss a dementor. "We- we can't," he stuttered. "My friends – Albus – Rose."

Rose? Ron and Luna's daughter? Did he fancy Rose Weasley?

"I know it's hard to understand," said Draco. "But this decision has already been made."

"Without me? You didn't even ask."

"Because we knew you wouldn't like it," replied Hermione softly.

"Of course I wouldn't!" he shouted at Hermione.

Draco flew out of his seat. "You will not talk to your mother like that. Ever. Is that understood?" His voice was harsh and commanding. He looked just like Lucius.

Scorpius stood there and his voice became quiet. "Why are you punishing me?"

"We're not punishing you, Scorpius. We're trying to give you a better life," said Draco.

"How is this better?"

Hermione sighed. "Sometimes parents have to do things for their children, things their kids won't understand at the time. This is one of those things."

Scorpius shook his head. "This isn't happening." He looked at his parents and then raced up the stairs.

Draco placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "He'll be okay, baby. I promise." He pressed his lips into Hermione's ear.

"I'm not sure we're doing the right thing anymore. How can the right thing hurt him so much?" Hermione covered her face with her hands, trying to block out the world.

"We are," said Draco. "You were sure of it when I wasn't and now I'm sure of it when you're not. It's why we belong together."

Hermione smiled and ran her hand through her husband's hair. "I am so in love with you."

He leaned up and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's go to bed."

The next morning Hermione woke up next to her husband who was still fast asleep, covered by nothing but a small part of the bed sheets. She couldn't help but smile at him. He had just gotten better and better looking over the years.

Hermione walked past Scorpius's room on her way to the kitchen and found the door open. She peeked inside to see if he was awake. There was no one there. Hermione wandered around the rest of the house. No sign of Scorpius. She went outside and walked around the house calling Scorpius's name. Nothing.

Her heart beat rapidly as he darted back into the house and up the stairs to Draco. She was frantic.

"Wake up, Draco! Draco, wake up! Scorpius is missing!" She shook him violently. Draco sat up.

"Scorpius is what?"


	6. Home of the Gryffindors?

Hermione and Draco were panicked about their missing son. They weren't even sure where to start looking.

"Call the muggle police," Hermione told Draco. "They can look for him."

Draco sighed. "I'll call them, but I have a feeling wherever Scorpius has gone off to. It's decidedly not muggle."

Draco was right. But they had to do something. Hermione was heading towards the kitchen phone when an owl swooped in through the window.

"That's Potter's owl." Draco spat Harry's last name like he sometimes would. Old habits. Draco quickly untied the letter and read it aloud.

"Scorpius is safe with me. Found him in the Leaky Cauldron trying to get a job. Bringing him home.

Love,

Harry"

Hermione slumped down on a kitchen chair, filled with relief about her son, so thankful Harry had been in the Leaky Cauldron at the time. Who knows what would've happened if Harry hadn't been there.

About thirty minutes later, Harry and Scorpius arrived. Scorpius still had a scowl across his face as Harry's hands were on his shoulders. He guided him into the house.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have run away."

"No you shouldn't have. We're very upset with you," Hermione said harshly and then pulled Scorpius into a hug.

"Your mother's right. You're in a lot of trouble, son," added Draco, but quickly hugged Scorpius. "We are happy you're safe though. You could've been killed. It's a good thing Harry was there."

"I know," muttered Scorpius. "I'm sorry."

"Go to your room now. We'll talk about it in a little while." Scorpius glanced at Harry before pounding up the staircase.

"Thanks, Potter." Draco grinned as he shook Harry's hand.

"No problem," said Harry. "I feel so sorry for Scorpius. It must be really hard, but for what it's worth, I think you're doing the right thing. That kid is too smart and too talented to spend the rest of his life cleaning up after patrons in the Leaky Cauldron. Anyway, I've got to get back to work."

"Thanks again, Harry." Hermione gave him a hug.

"Goodbye," said Harry as he left.

"Let's go talk to Scorpius," said Draco. "We'll both try to be more sensitive this time."

Their second talk with Scorpius went much better than the first. He still wasn't in love with the idea of living like a muggle, but he had accepted it. As happy as Draco and Hermione were with his turn of events, they were facing the ever-impossible task of finding a muggle job with nearly zero muggle experience. Draco didn't particularly want to work at a fast food joint like he did during his year of hiding in the muggle world. They were about to give up hope when Draco received an owl from one of Lucius's old contacts. He gave it to Hermione after he read it.

"Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,

I work for the Department of Magic in the US. I relocated here several years ago and spent many years working with your father. I heard that you are looking for a job in the muggle world. I'd be happy to offer you a job at the DOM, but since it seems you are not interested in a magical career, my sister married a muggle-born and her father owns a company that manufactures airplanes for the military. They are looking for a new PR director. As you have years of experience in the field and my sister's father-in-law owes me a favor and I owe Lucius Malfoy a favor, the job is yours, if you accept. The firm is located in Williamsburg, Virginia. Please owl your response and I will get you the muggle contacts you need.

Sincerely,

Franklin Huddle"

Hermione sat down on the couch next to Draco, her heart pounding. She wanted to live in the muggle world, but had never considered moving outside of Britain. She'd certainly never make Brynn and Luc leave Hogwarts. (She was sure McGonagall would understand and let them stay). Still, the US was a long way away.

"You think I should take it?" asked Draco.

Something deep inside her was telling her the answer. A weird calmness settled over Hermione. "Yes," she said. It was the right decision. Draco reached out and took Hermione's hand. They stared out the window.

The Malfoys were moving to America.

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far. I hope you're enjoying our Malfoys getting thrown into another wacky adventure. I love reviews so if you have time, let me know what you think.**

.


	7. Draco Gets Dirty

Williamsburg, Virginia was a beautiful town. There was a lot of history there for a young country like America. The Malfoy's new house was just a few miles from historic Williamsburg. Alll the muggle history would do Scorpius some good. They lived in a cozy, shaded neighborhood and for the first time, had other people living close by them. If they used magic they'd have to be careful about it.

Draco, Hermione and Scorpius had spent all day moving boxes into the house without any help from magic. Hermione planned on doing everything muggle-style until they saw how many boxes they had to unpack. Giving in to a little unpacking spell wouldn't hurt anyone and Scorpius had been begging them to do a magic all day. They were sweaty and exhausted from the move so Hermione would do the spell once they brought in the last box.

"Scor, can you get the last one?" Draco said, wiping his dusty hands off on his jeans and leaving thin stripes of dirt across the fabric that were more attractive to Hermione than they should've been. Draco wasn't really the one to get dirty. It was kind of a turn on when he did.

Scorpius sighed. "Sure, Dad." He huffed out the door. Hermione glided over to the window and looked at the street where the last box waited on the curb. The moving van had left a few minutes ago. Across the road, a little girl about Scorpius's age was lying on her roof. She had a pair of binoculars and was staring towards the sky. Her binoculars moved in Scorpius's direction. He stopped and watched her instead of picking up the box.

The girl let her binoculars fall around her neck and walked to the edge of her roof. There was an odd metal slide that was attached to the side of the house. She slid down and popped up on her girl looked both ways and crossed the street.

She waved at Scorpius and said something. He shrugged and said something back. Draco came up behind her and placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"What's going on?" asked Draco.

"Don't know," Hermione said. "Looks like Scorpius is making a friend."

"A strange friend…" replied Draco. She was wearing mix-matched bright colored clothes, the braid flowing down her back was stuffed with an assortment of different colored fall leaves and her feet were adorned with thick black combat boots. Draco was right. She was a little strange, but Hermione knew from people like Luna Lovegood (Luna Weasley, now) that strange could be good.

Scorpius picked up the box and walked back inside as the girl headed across the street.

"Who was that?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, her. Um, that was Jessie. I think her name was."

"Did she seem nice?" Hermione asked again.

Scorpius shrugged but Hermione could see the small smile he was trying to hide. "I guess. She goes to school with me."

"At least you'll know somebody," Draco jumped in to the conversation as he wrapped his slender, but muscular arm around her Hermione's waist. She shivered at his touch that was still perfect after all these years.

"I don't really know her, Dad. Can I go to my room and unpack boxes?"

Hermione and Draco exchanged a glance. They were sure he was going to ask them to magic the boxes unpacked.

"Sure, honey," said Hermione.

He smiled a toothless smile and jogged up the curved staircase.

Later than evening, Hermione was preparing a bath. She was wrapped in a crimson silk robe that simultaneously reminded her of Gryffindor and of America. Hermione poured a bit of lavender bubble bath into the hot water. She heard Draco's bare footsteps behind her and she turned toward him. He was leaning against the doorframe, his black shirt sleeves rolled up to reveal his Dark Mark which Hermione found so sexy it made her head spin. His shirt was unbuttoned, giving Hermione a view of his muscled chest and abdomen that was covered in a light, almost invisible layer of hair. He glistened with sweat from working all day. Even at thirty-seven, he was still a perfect looking man.

Without a word, Draco sauntered up to Hermione, a smirk that would rival any he gave her in third year. Her heart started pounding faster. He nuzzled his head into Hermione's neck. The scent of his hair, his cologne and his sweat intoxicated her. She trembled at his hot breath across her ear.

"Don't move," he growled.

Hermione shut her eyes as his hand trailed across her waist and tugged the silk tie that held her robe closed. Her robe fell open, but Hermione didn't move. Draco stepped in front of her and his eyes traced her body up and down.

"You, my Hermione, are exquisite," he said, his voice dark and gruff.

"You, my Draco, are very dirty," replied Hermione, eyeing the trail of dirt than ran behind his chin and down his neck.

"Yes I am." Draco closed the empty space between him. He tilted Hermione's chin so her lips could meet his. Hermione reached back and slipped Draco's shirt off as her robe fell to the floor. Her fingers ran across the silver snake belt buckle holding up Draco's pants. Hermione unlocked it, shivering at the click as it opened.

"I need a bath," Hermione whispered.

"Me too," said Draco. His lips crashed hungrily against his wife's.

**Yay. Some fun Dramione action in this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing and following. You're all awesome!**


	8. Never Trust a Ginger

Hermione woke up on the floor and she wasn't quite sure how she got there. When she looked down and saw her husband's arm laid casually across her body she remembered – vividly. A smile stretched across her face as she wiggled out of Draco's grip and stood. It was Scorpius's first day of school and she wanted him to be on time.

She dressed, prepared breakfast and lunch without any help from magic (which she was proud of. It had been awhile) and made some coffee for herself and Draco. Scorpius flopped down the stairs, a frown on his face and drowning under the weight of his big green backpack.

"Do I have to go?" Scorpius moaned as he lumbered into the kitchen and collapsed dramatically into a chair

"Unless you want to be grow up to be a useless member of society?" said Hermione.

"Wait. Is that an option?"

Hermione glared at her son and laid a stack of syrupy pancakes in front of him.

"Milk or orange juice?"

Scorpius sighed. "Orange juice."

"I think somebody needs an attitude adjustment," said Draco, sneaking up behind Scorpius.

"Dad... no Dad... don't!" cried Scorpius. Draco reached down and tickled Scorpius under the ribs. Scorpius was giggling uncontrollably. "Stop it! Okay. Please. I'm sorry."

"Good." Draco kissed the top of Scorpius's head. "Morning, Beautiful." He moved across the rest of the kitchen in one swift movement. He planted his lips against Hermione's. She shivered.

"Gross!" Scorpius groaned. "I am trying to eat."

Hermione and Draco laughed as Draco leaned in and breathed into her ear so only she could hear. "You smell like me," he growled.

Her face flushed. She wanted to send Scorpius off to school as fast as she could and have a repeat of what happened last night, but both Draco and Hermione had a meeting with the principal. It was supposed to make the transition smoother.

Scorpius 's new school looked very different than Hogwarts. It was all modern and minimal, whites and big windows and bright colors, mostly orange. Hermione figured it was the school color. The mascot was a tiger so it made since. They were the Thomas Jefferson Middle School Tigers.

Scorpius was looking around eyes wide at the hallways bustling with kids on skateboards and opening up their lockers. He seemed so small and unsure compared to all the other kids. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand tighter. She was worried about her son.

"No skateboards inside!" a strong but accented voice called from the down the hallway. A kid with his hat on backwards hopped off the board and held it under his arm.

"Sorry, Principal Wiley."

The students split as the Principal swaggered down the hallway. He was more well-dressed than the Principals Hermione remembered as a kid. He wore a sleek black suit, white shirt and crisp black tie. He also had a head of bright red hair. He looked more like a high-priced lawyer than a high school principal.

"You must be Scorpius Malfoy," said Principal Wiley as he approached them. He stuck his hand out to Scorpius. Scorpius timidly shook it. "I'm Principal Wiley. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," replied Scorpius. Just then, Jessie from across the street came streaking past them. She skidded to a stop.

"Hey kid." She pointed at Hermione's son. "Come hang with us."

"Uh." Scorpius looked up at Hermione.

She smiled. "Go for it. Have a good day."

Scorpius nodded to his dad and then took off after Jessie. Hermione was happy to see that Jessie was including Scorpius even though she was a little different. Scorpius was different too.

"I'm Jack," he said, his eyes fixed on Hermione and not even recognizing Draco. "Come into my office."

"You have an interesting accent," said Hermione as they followed Jack into his cozy

office. "Where are you from?"

"Georgia. It's south of here," he replied as he went and stood behind the desk. "Take a seat."

"I'm Draco and this is my wife, Hermione." Draco stressed the word wife as his eyes focused strongly on Jack's.

"You have a beautiful wife. You are a very lucky man."

Draco had this look on his face like Jack Wiley was the spawn of Lord Voldemort himself. He was also gripping the pocket of his jacket, where he kept his wand. She placed her hand on her husband's leg.

"I know," Draco replied coldly.

From there, Principal Wiley told them about the school, but still he spent most of the time directing his comments toward Hermione. He was polite, gentlemanly, reminding her of an old movie her mom made her watch once. Gone With the Wind, she thought the title was. Even though it was a little odd that the Principal was giving so much attention to her, Hermione figured it was because some men find it easier to talk to women or that Draco was intimidating. He could terrify people with just a look, especially muggles. AndWiley seemed to care about the students and the school.

When Principal Wiley finished, Hermione thanked him, but Draco left without a word. Once they were in the hallway and almost outside, Hermione asked.

"What did you think of Principal Wiley?"

Draco huffed.

"He seemed nice enough."

"He was looking at you like, like... I know that look."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "You do? You once thought I was sleeping with your father."

"This is different," snapped Draco.

"Why?"

Draco's eyes narrowed as they stepped into the sunlight. "Because I never trust a ginger."

**Thanks for reading! I appreciate reviews if you get a chance. And, remember, never trust a ginger ;) **


	9. Bookstores and BatBogeys

Hermione Malfoy never expected to see the debonair and undoubtedly good looking Jack Wiley, her son's principal, at the bookstore, Our Favorite Words, where she worked as a buyer much like she had at Flourish and Botts.

She stood at top of a rolling ladder, balancing precariously as she reached for a book on the highest shelf.

"Don't fall," Jack Wiley called out. Hermione turned to look at him, slipped and fell off the ladder. She reached for her wand to perform a quick "Arresto Momentum", but strong arms caught her before she could.

"Sorry about that," Wiley continued. Hermione slid out of his arms and straightened her clothes as her feet hit the floor.

"Principal Wiley?" Her eyes widened. What was he doing in her bookstore when he should be at school? "Why are you here?"

He smiled, his teeth sparkling in the light. "I was on a lunch break."

It had been a few weeks since Scorpius started school. The amount of "If I could've gone to Hogwarts" comments he said had started going down. Principal Wiley convinced him to join the debate team with Jessie. Hermione hadn't had the chance to thank him for that. She wanted Scorpius to fit in and it seemed he was starting to.

"That's nice," she said. "Thanks for catching me, even though you were the reason I fell in the first place. And thanks for getting Scorpius on the debate team."

He sighed. "Sorry about that and I'm glad Scorpius is enjoying school... so I_ am _on my lunch break, but actually I came here to talk to you."

Hermione crossed her arms, feeling suddenly defensive. "About what?"

Wiley grinned. "Just wanted to personally wanted to invite you and ...your husband to our weekly PTA meetings."

"PTA?" Hermione hadn't heard the acronym before.

"Yeah. The Parent Teachers Association. It meets on Monday nights. I think it's important that all parents play an active role in their child's education, don't you?" Principal Wiley smirked and it reminded her of Draco in an unsettling sort of way.

"I'll talk to my husband about it, Mr. Wiley," Hermione answered.

Wiley stepped closer to her, so close she could smell his cologne. "Call me Jack."

Hermione felt her heart beat faster and she wanted to run. "Um, okay."

"Good," he said, his voice becoming louder. "I hope to see you Monday Hermione." He nodded and spun around on his glossy shoe. Jack Wiley hurried out the door of Hermione's bookstore. What if Draco had been right about Principal Wiley?

No. He's Scorpius's principal. He's just doing his job.

Hermione would have to ask Draco that evening if he would be able to attend these Parent-Teacher meetings. They had always been involved in Brynn and Luc's education. Besides, they knew and trusted the Hogwarts's teachers and the school. They knew nothing about the place Scorpius was going everyday.

Scorpius was over at Jessie's for dinner. Jessie's father had left them when Jessie was a child, so it was just Jessie and her mom, Rebecca. Rebecca worked a lot and said she wanted to have Scorpius over like we often had Jessie over. Draco had helped fix their roof. All of Jessie's running around on it made a bunch of the shingles come loose.

"Hey baby I'm home," Draco called out as he came in through the front door. "Where are you?" Hermione came in from the kitchen and gave her husband and soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad you're home."

"Me too." Draco's arm fell gently around Hermione's neck. There was nothing in the world better than being close to Draco Malfoy.

"There is something I need to talk to you about."

"What if I don't want to talk?" he growled pressing his body flush with her and bringing his mouth to her neck.

Hermione didn't really want to talk either, especially with Draco acting like that, but she had to.

"Principal Wiley came by my store today."

"He did what?" Draco immediately pulled away.

"He just wanted to talk about the school."

Draco rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I'll bet."

"Oh, stop it. He wanted us both to start coming to the Parent-Teacher meeting."

"When are they?" Draco sighed.

"Monday nights."

"I have to work Monday nights."

Hermione had completely forgotten about the board meetings Draco had to attend for his job on Monday evenings.

"Oh yeah. Well I think I should still probably go."

Draco snorted. "You are not going."

Hermione's face flushed. "Why not?"

"You're not allowed anywhere near that creep Jack Wiley if I'm not around."

She folded her arms across her chest. Who did Draco think he was telling her what to do? He did not own her. "I'm not allowed? I can do what ever I want."

"You're my wife and I forbid you to go those PTA meetings."

Hermione laughed against her will. Draco had never acted like that before. Never once had he insinuated that he could tell her what to do. She had no idea where it was coming from.

"Forbid me?" She quickly reached into her pocket, whipped out her wand and sent a Bat-Bogey hex hurling at her husband's head.

"And you want to know what else I can do?" she spit back her husband who was flailing in a mass of rubbery winged bogeys and searching for his wand. "Make you sleep on the couch!"

**Poor Draco has to sleep on the couch :( As always, thanks for the reads and the reviews. Much appreciated.**


	10. Muggle Christmas Cheer

After a few long weeks, Draco and Hermione made up (and they enjoyed every minute of it). Hermione convinced Draco that her attending the PTA meetings wasn't a big deal and was really a good thing for Scorpius. Jack was a nice guy who did seem to talk to her a lot, but he talked to all the women a lot. Jack was probably just more comfortable talking to women than men.

Draco and Hermione were busy cleaning up around the house and preparing everything for Christmas. When Luc and Brynn came home, they planned to buy a fresh Christmas tree. Harry, Ginny and the kids were also coming for Christmas, so they were brining Luc and Brynn back from Hogwarts. Narcissa was supposed to be coming as well. Hermione's parents were spending their holiday in Hawaii. Something Hermione's mom had always wanted to do.

Scorpius and Jessie were in the front yard building a snowman with five eyes and three arms while Draco prepared hot cocoa. The house smelled incredible, reminding Hermione of all the Christmases she spent at home with her parents. She couldn't wait for everyone to show up. It would be the perfect Christmas.

Draco opened up the window and let the chilly December air flutter inside. A shiver trickled down Hermione's back. She wrapped her arms around her husband's back and pressed her face into his soft sweater to keep warm.

"Come inside, kids," he called out. "I've got hot cocoa for everyone."

Scorpius and Jessie exchanged a glance and then hurried inside through the thick layer of snow.

"Clean your boots off before you come in," said Hermione.

She heard the sound of them sighing then of them wiping their boots on the welcome mat.

"Better, Mom?"

"Yes," drawled Hermione as she pulled away from Draco.

"When are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny getting here? And Grandma?"

"Well, sweetie, we're not sure if Grandma is coming, but the Potters will be here tomorrow."

Scorpius turned to Jessie a smile on his face. "You're going to love the Potters, especially Albus! He's my best friend and he's really cool."

Jessie just smiled and politely thanked Draco for the cocoa he handed her. "Sounds nice," she said to Scorpius. Scorpius snatched his cocoa off the counter.

"Can we watch something in the living room?"

"You never watch TV?" said Draco. They didn't have a TV at the old house, but Draco had talked Hermione into buying one so he could watch muggle American football. A sport he was growing to love. A little too much if you asked Hermione.

"There is a Christmas special on I watch every year," said Jessie. "It's a tradition." Jessie was spending the next few nights with them. Her mom's shift got changed to overnights for the holidays.

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

"You want to watch with us?" Jessie asked, smiling.

Draco and Hermione exchanged a glance and then nodded.

"Why not? Nothing like some muggle Christmas cheer," said Draco. Hermione immediately whipped her head toward her husband who had just realized what he said.

"What's a muggle?" asked Jessie.

"Uh," said Scorpius. "It's a British word for – American." He grinned, his little brow slightly furrowed. It kind of worried Hermione how quickly and successfully her son could lie.


	11. Home for the Holidays

The next morning Harry and Ginny arrived with their kids and Rose Weasley as well. Hermione was surprised to see her. She didn't expect Ron to allow Rose come to her and Draco's house, but between Luna, Harry and Ginny, he must have been talked into it. Scorpius was happy to see Rose. A little too happy, thought Hermione. He was ignoring Jessie.

The best part about Harry and Ginny's arrival was that they had brought Brynn and Luc with them. For the first time since the Malfoy's had moved to the muggle world, things seemed to complete.

Harry and Draco had taken the boys to a Christmas tree farm and chopped down a fat evergreen while the girls stayed home and made popcorn and cranberry garland. Hermione loved muggle Christmas music so the house was ringing and chiming with the cheerful noise.

Harry and Draco set up the tree by the frost-covered window and wrapped it in twinkling lights, shining like hundreds of little glowing wand tips. Ginny baked a generous batch of gingerbread cookies and all the kids huddled around the kitchen table frosting the spicy smelling treats. Laughter filled their small muggle house.

Hermione had set out all the green, red, silver and gold Christmas ornaments on a table in the living room so it would be easy for the kids to hang them. It wasn't until then she noticed that they were Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. Jessie helped Hermione drape the garland around the spiky limbs of the Christmas tree.

"Kids, come in here!" shouted Hermione.

The table chairs squeaked as all the kids scurried into the living room.

"Okay. Everyone take a few ornaments and start hanging them," said Harry, grinning, his green eyes flickering in the glow of holiday lights. Ginny walked in front of him and he twisted his arms and her small waist. Harry leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

Draco sauntered across the living room floor to Hermione. He pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear. His hot breath tingled her neck. She pressed into her husband.

"I love Christmas," said Draco.

"I know, baby. Me too," Hermione whispered.

They both turned around to face their kids, zooming back and forth from the table to the tree, laughing. Luc and James were fighting over who could put the ornaments the highest on the tree. Jessie was helping Lily hang a few shimmering silver bulbs.

"Awesome," she said to Lily, smiling.

"Thanks," replied Lily, her cheeks blushing. Jessie patted her on the head and Hermione couldn't help but notice the way Albus was smiling at Jessie. But Jessie didn't seem to realize. She had been looking at Scorpius who had been spending all his time with Rose.

Hermione leaned in to whisper to Draco. "I'm worried we might have some Christmas drama with the kids."

Draco laughed gruffly. "They're just kids. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Hermione paused then decided her husband was right. "I guess not."

After a few more minutes, they finally hung all the ornaments on the tree. Harry handed Draco the shiny metal star and Draco fixed it to the top of the tree.

"Perfect," said Hermione.

After a few Christmas carols, the kids retired upstairs, excited for the gifts they'd receive in the morning. The girls went to one room and the boys to the other. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco all set out their presents for the kids.

"How about some wine?" asked Draco as he walked into the kitchen. He poured a few glasses and returned momentarily with the glasses arranged on a platter. They each grabbed a goblet.

They drank for a while and started to giggle at everything, especially Harry who wasn't well known for his ability to hold his liquor.

"You've probably had enough," said Ginny as she stole his glass.

"You are absolutely right," he replied.

"I like Potter this way. He's more fun," drawled Draco, his voice high and pointed as he imitated his old self.

"Do you?" Potter laughed, walked over to Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Ginny, would you dance with me?"

"Um – that's not-" Hermione tried to interrupt, but Ginny shushed her.

"This is too good to miss." Ginny winked.

Hermione shook her head as Harry grabbed Draco around the waist. Draco stood frozen, his eyes unblinking.

"Uh, Harry," muttered Draco.

"Yes, love," replied Harry. Ginny tried to contain a snicker and so did Hermione.

"Potter!" Draco yelled. Harry gasped.

"Oh, Draco," said Harry without letting Draco go. "I didn't- did I just?"

Draco laughed, a little drunk himself, and snaked his arms around Harry's neck. "I've always had a bit of a crush on you, Potter" he admitted. Hermione spit her wine into her glass. Harry suddenly stiffened and Draco turned to Hermione and winked.

"I'm kidding," said Draco. He pushed Harry away teasingly. "Go back to your wife."

With a devilish smirk, Draco swaggered over to Hermione and leaned down. She growled at his rough touch against her skin. He guided her lips to his and kissed her. Hermione smiled at her husband's grey, clouded eyes and then glanced over to see Ginny sitting on Harry's lap, her arms locked behind his neck, their mouths moving together. Hermione tugged on Draco's shirt until he fell down on the couch between her and Harry.

They never went to bed that night. Harry, Ginny, Draco and Hermione all feel asleep on the couch. It wasn't until the kids started pounding down the stairs did they wake up. Hermione's head was in Draco's lap, her arm stretched out across Harry. Harry woke up with his head on Draco's chest and Draco's arm around his shoulder. Ginny was curled up against her husband. When Draco opened his eyes and realized, he jumped so fast it almost knocked Hermione to the floor. She gasped.

"What on earth is going on down here?" asked Brynn, her hands on her hips. Hermione blinked a few times as she tried to wake up.

"Sorry, sweetie. We didn't meant to sleep so-" Hermione's voice was cut off by the sound of Jessie running down the steps and out the door. It slammed behind her.

"What's going on?" Hermione looked behind her. James was standing on the staircase.

"Scorpius just kissed Rose. Jessie saw - and that happened," said James.

Hermione sighed and looked at Draco, who's hand was thoughtfully on his jaw.

"I told you so," she said.

**I always love writing chapter with Harry and Draco together... I really think they could have been good friends :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	12. Do You Believe in Magic?

Scorpius and Jessie still hadn't spoken. It was several days after Christmas and Jessie's mom said that she didn't want to talk to Scorpius. Jessie would still sit out on her roof, even in the snow, letting her feet dangle over the side, but she'd never even point her bug-like binoculars in the direction of the Malfoy house.

When Hermione tried to talk to Scorpius about it, he would just roll his eyes and say, "Ew, Mom, gross". Draco didn't have better luck. Hermione and Draco liked Rose, but she was going to back to Hogwarts, to a different life than the one Scorpius could ever lead. They didn't want to give him false hope.

They still had a fun few days with their kids. Draco and Hermione resolved to spend some quality time with Brynn and Luc before they left for the next half of the year. Hermione loved Hogwarts when she went, but never realized how hard it must have been on her parents to let her go for so many months, especially when they couldn't even to relate to things that happened there. At least, Hermione and Draco were able to swap stories with their kids.

It broke her heart, but it was time for Luc, Brynn, Rose and the Potters to return to the magic world. After saying goodbye to his kids, Draco gave Albus a hug.

"Sorry you missed out this time, but you'll make the quidditch team next year, kid. Just like your old man and your outrageously amazing godfather. You better kick Gryffindor butt, okay?"

"I will," he said proudly.

Albus was really hoping to be a chaser next year on the quidditch team, but unlike his parents and siblings he was in Slytherin like Brynn and Draco.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and gave her a tight hug.

"I miss you, Harry," she whispered.

"I miss you too. But you're doing the right thing. It's not the easy thing, but it's the right thing." He kissed Hermione on the cheek and followed his wife and the kids to the door.

"See you at end of term," said Ginny.

School had started a few weeks earlier and Scorpius and Jessie still had not made up. Scorpius was sitting hunched over by the frost trimmed window. His bright grey eyes reflecting specs of green from his sweater as he stared at the scene across the street.

As usual, Jessie was lying on her roof, her small hands wrapped around her large binoculars that obscured most of her pink-cheeked face. She aimed the lenses up through the trees that were covered in a layer of winter's white fluff.

Hermione wiped a plate with a dish rag and then handed it to Draco, who quickly slid it into a cabinet. She sighed.

"I wish Scorpius and Jessie would just talk to each other again." Hermione hated seeing her youngest son so lonely. He hadn't received an owl from Rose Weasley since she returned to Hogwarts and Jessie was ignoring him at school. Hermione had told him to apologize to Jessie, but he was too stubborn.

Draco placed his hand on Hermione's neck and began to rub his fingers in soft circles against her tense muscles. She shut her eyes, trying to block out anything but the pleasure of her husband's touch.

"They're kids. They'll get over it. Besides, we used to hate each other and look what happened."

Hermione smiled and turn to face her husband. "True."

Draco chuckled and then pressed his lips against Hermione's neck. Someone screamed outside. Draco and Hermione separated immediately and turned toward the window. Across the street, Jessie was held six inches above the concrete by some invisible force, some magic. But it wasn't Hermione or Draco's magic. They hadn't even seen what happened.

Without another thought, Hermione and Draco rushed outside and across the street. Draco slid his arms underneath Jessie. She fell limp into his arms.

"Jess, are you okay?"

"Mr-Mr. Malfoy, what happened?"

He shook his head. Hermione didn't know how to answer either. What did happen? It was some sort of magic but they were the only wizards around. A strange thought popped into Hermione's head. She looked away from Jessie and back toward her house.

Scorpius stood on the front porch, his face contorted in a strange mix of worry and confusion. When Hermione's eyes met his, she knew what had happened. Her son had been the one to save Jessie. He had seen her fall. He had stopped her. It was the only explanation and one she could see written all over her son's small face. Scorpius Malfoy was not a squib. Scorpius Malfoy was a wizard.

**YAY for Scorpius. Thanks for reading and reviewing I appreciate it.**


	13. A Good Man's Life

Hermione and Draco remained the driveway, kneeling by Jessie, but Scorpius was frozen across the street as if he could not longer move. A screech of tires and a splash of water made Hermione look up from the startled young girl. It was Hannah, Jessie's mother, arriving home from work.

She slammed the door to her silver car and raced toward her daughter.

"Jessie!" she screeched. "Oh, Jessie. What happened?"

"She fell," muttered Hermione, her normally quick mind muddled with contradicting thoughts.

"Are you hurt?" asked Hannah.

Jessie shook her head timidly, a small tear leaking from her eyes and slipping down her face.

Hannah's eyes flickered to Hermione, worry painting them with a strange darkness.

"How is she not hurt?" asked Hanna

"M-mom," Jessie stuttered. "I stopped. Just before I hit the ground. I just stopped in mid-air."

Hannah's face contorted with confusion as Jessie recounted the strange story. She looked to Hermione as if to ask her to explain further, to give her a story that made more sense. Hermione had nothing and when she looked to Draco she could tell he was as unsure as she was.

"A miracle," Hermione said. "I don't know what else to say."

Hannah froze momentarily and then scooped her daughter into her arms.

"Thank you," she whispered as she carried Jessie into their house.

As Hermione turned to look at her son, she knew that was exactly what it was. A miracle.

They weren't sure what to tell Scorpius when they saw him. He just looked up at Hermione with those small silver eyes of his and shrugged. Stunned. He had to have been stunned. They all were. It would be a good idea to talk about it in the morning once everyone had the chance to calm down.

Without a word, Hermione and Draco walked to their room. Draco opened the door and shut it behind them. He fell down on the bed, a look of absolute pain etched across his face. What could he have to feel badly about? Jessie was alright and Scorpius was...well, he had magic.

"What's wrong?" she asked, genuinely confused about her husband's state of mind.

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. If you're upset that matters to me." Hermione collapsed down beside Draco and placed her hand on his soft neck. He still had that small curl of blond hair on his neck that she first noticed in sixth year. Hermione twirled it with her finger.

"We shouldn't get our hopes up," said Draco. "It could have been a fluke. Something like this has never happened before."

"Not that we know of."

"You've read every book there is! You and I both know it doesn't work like this. And I'm angry. I'm so-" Draco cursed under his breath. "Angry at whatever deity is out there. Giving and taking hope away like that – it's disgusting." Draco jumped up from the bed and shoved the picture frames and Hermione's jewelry box of the counter.

Hermione stood, startled at his reaction. "What are you doing?"

He squeezed his hair in his hands, his face bright Gryffindor red. "It's not fair."

Hermione took a few tentative steps toward her husband. Something about him was making her nervous like it never had before. He looked like if someone touched him he'd shatter into millions of pieces, too small to ever put back together.

"Are you blaming God for this?"

"No!" His fingers traced white lines down his otherwise anger-blushed face. "Gah, Hermione, I blame myself. Remember when you said this was your fault because you were a muggle-born? It's not you. It's," his lips moved to form a curse world but he just whispered, "It's mine."

What was her husband talking about? How could any of this be his fault? These kinds of things didn't have fault and blame they just happened without reason. Suffering was an unfortunate and real part of life.

"Why do you think that?" she said as calmly as she could.

His grey eyes focused on her with the kind of intensity she hadn't seen in years. "Because I am a bad man living a good man's life."

A sinking feeling consumed Hermione. Draco wasn't a bad man. He was her husband, a loving father, her best friend, her everything. There wasn't anything bad in him. At least not anymore. How could the man she loved, the man she'd die a thousand deaths for, see himself that way?

"You're not a bad-"

"Shut up!" he shouted, startling Hermione. He'd never said that to her before. "See," Draco said, sounding defeated.

"Draco..."

"The way I treated you and Harry and even that ridiculous Weasley, the things I thought, you can't imagine the things I thought and God knows I don't want you to. I did awful things and I stood by while others did terrible things..."

"That's all in the past."

"I don't deserve this. After the things I've done I don't deserve you or the kids or any of it. It was only a matter of time before the universe evened itself out, gave me taste of the pain I caused everyone else."

Hermione swallowed, her heart thrumming in her chest. She reached for her husband's hand but he tore away, his eyes downcast.

"You're right. You don't deserve what you have," Hermione said coldly. Draco's eyes floated up to her, apparently surprised by her words. "But what's happening to Scorpius isn't your fault. It's just the way it is." Her voice was warm and full of love again. Love shook through every part of her for Draco and would as long as she lived. "You know why you have what you have, Draco?" she asked. Hermione rested her hand on his cheek and this time he didn't pull away. "Grace."

Draco's brow drew together musingly then he shook his head. "I don't deserve grace."

Hermione couldn't contain the small chuckle that had settled on her lips. "If you did, it wouldn't be grace."

Draco let out a sigh as he tugged on a lock of Hermione's hair. "Whatever happens with Scorpius we'll deal with it?" he asked.

She nodded. "We'll give our son a good life, I promise."

Draco's eyes smoked over, turning their familiar darker shade of grey. He placed a gentle, searching kiss to Hermione's lips. A kiss that made every inch of her skin pop and fizzle at his perfect touch.

"Come," Draco breathed in Hermione's ear as he led her toward their bed.


	14. To Punch a Malfoy

Waiting. That was what they had now, but the waiting was a limbo where they floated between the present and future, what they had resigned to and what there could be. Scorpius was the most impatient of all. He wanted Hogwarts and he wanted it now.

He quit the debate team and stopped doing his homework. The pages of his notebooks no longer contained scribblings of muggles classes. Scorpius had returned to drawings of wands and broomsticks and wrackspurts.

Hermione considered confronting him, but how could she? They'd gotten a strange letter from Professor McGonagall saying that Scorpius was on the list for next year. He'd be a year behind Albus, but he was magical. There was no doubt, the letter said.

The dusty muggle books piled on the coffee table seemed dull and useless to Hermione. They would be going back to wizarding Britain, maybe even to their old home. They had been renting it to a young couple, but the couple was looking to buy a place. Things were falling into place. Returning to the way they should have been.

The phone rang.

"Hello," answered Hermione. "Are you sure?" She sighed. "I'll be right down. Thank you Principal Wiley- Jack. Goodbye."

Hermione arrived at the school and headed to the Principal's office. What had her son done to get him in so much trouble she had to come down to school in the middle of the day?

"Good afternoon," said Jack Wiley. "It's a pleasure to see you."

"Thanks but I'd rather I didn't have to be here." Hermione eyed her son.

Scorpius wasn't the only one in the room. Jessie and her mother were also there.

"What did you do?" Hermione grabbed Scorpius's ear.

"I-I-"

"It wasn't him," muttered Jessie. Hermione let go.

"What?" asked Hermione. A black and blue bruise blossomed under Scorpius's eye. "Somebody tell me what happened."

"Yeah. Jessie. Tell her." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Please Jessie," said Jack, his eyes flickering from his student to Hermione. She couldn't deal with Jack's awkwardness at the moment. The only thing that mattered was what happened to her son.

"I – I punched him." Jessie crossed her arms defiantly. "And I'd do it again."

Hannah's eyes widened. "Jessie!"

Hermione sighed and crouched down in front of the little girl. There had to be an explanation.

"Why did you hit Scorpius?" Hermione asked.

"He called me a muggle." She glared at him.

"A what? Is that some sort of new slang the kids are using?" Hannah asked Jack.

"Not that I know of-"

"It's just a British word that means American. Don't get all in a huff about it." Scorpius returned to the lie he'd used before.

"It does not. It means something awful."

Scorpius jumped up from his chair. "No it doesn't!" he shouted causing everyone to jump.

"Scor, calm down," said Hermione. "And you need to stop using that word," she whispered.

Her son huffed through his nose and then slumped back in the chair. The bickering between Jessie and Scorpius had gotten out of control.

"You two used to be friends. I don't understand what happened," said Jack.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "It's because I kissed stupid Rose."

"No it isn't."

"What?" Scorpius looked just as confused as Hermione felt. They'd seen her run out of the house. They'd all assumed...

"It's because you called Albus your best friend."

Hermione did not see that coming. Not at all.

"People can have more than one best friend, Jessie," said Hannah.

Her little eyes appeared nearly as wide as the lenses on her binoculars. "Really?"

Scorpius smiled. "You're my best friend too, Jessie."

A smile ghosted across her lips. "Thanks."

"Is this all settled?" Jack asked, looking to Hermione.

"I think so."

Scorpius and Jessie both nodded and then shared a fleeting glance before returning their gazes to their feet.

Hannah grabbed Jessie's shoulder and walked her out of the office.

"Scorpius why don't you get back to class. There's something I'd like to discuss with your mother." Jack smirked, his bright eyes flashing. Scorpius shut the door behind him. The sound rattled Hermione.

Jack said nothing, just traced her body with his piercing gaze. Draco couldn't be right, could he?

"What did you want to say to me?" she stuttered.

Jack stood up from his desk, running his fingers through his bright ginger hair.

"I want you to reconsider."

"Reconsider what?"

"Leaving." His eyes were dark and hooded as he moved closer.

"It's not that this isn't a great school. It's just we think it's best for Scorpius to go home – back to England."

"I'd miss you if you left." His eyes were hooded and suddenly dark, just a breath away from Hermione. She eyed the door. Draco was not right. He was not. Repeating that wasn't helping.

"That's nice."

"I can change your mind. Just trust me."

She didn't have time to blink, to push him away. He grabbed her lips and shoved them roughly to Hermione's. Her eyes widened in shock. Her hands pushed on his chest but he wouldn't budge. She slipped her hand into her jacket and grabbed her wand. She pointed the tip at Jack Wiley.

"Stupefy!"

Jack flew across the room, crumpling into the desk. "What the hell?"

Anger boiled through Hermione. Draco was right. Jack Wiley was an absolute creep. He kissed her. The sticky spit of a stranger was all over her lips. Her stomach churned.

What would Draco do when she told him?


	15. Draco Malfoy Death Eater

_Don't make a big deal out it. _That was the key. Just mention it like its funny and maybe Draco would just let it go. _Yeah, fat chance. _The negative thoughts popping into Hermione's head were doing nothing to calm her already rattled nerves.

Hermione had sent Scorpius to his room to do homework so he wouldn't be around when Draco arrived home from work. Having their son around might have kept Draco from screaming and breaking things, but Draco was smart. He'd know Hermione had done it on purpose.

The door swung open and Hermione jumped. Great, that's not obvious at all. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey baby, I'm home," he called out as he slung his briefcase onto the chair by the door. "Where are you?"

"Sorry, in the kitchen," Hermione shouted back as she headed into the living room. Draco rushed up to her and planted a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. "I'm so glad I'm the only only one who gets to do that."

_Seriously? Does he know or something? _thought Hermione, her heart beating faster than ever.

"Uh, yeah," she said, trying to sound normal.

"Do you know what we're doing for dinner?" asked Draco. "I'm starving."

"Uh, hot dogs. Scorpius wanted-"

Draco squinted, his eyes focusing closely on her. She looked away.

"What's going on?"

Hermione sighed. Telling him wouldn't be easy, but she had to do it. "Scorpius got called into the principal's office today."

"Why? What did he-"

"Nothing. It was Jessie – they're fine. That's not what I'm trying to tell you.."

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't a big deal and I gave him the shock of his life, I promise you that."

All the levity drained from Draco's face. He face was as serious as the grave. Whatever was about to happen it would be bad.

"What did he do?" Draco stressed every word, sending cold chills through Hermione.

She swallowed and tried to sound calm. "He kissed me. I stupefied him though," Hermione added quickly.

"HE WHAT?" Draco shouted so loud Hermione would have sworn the whole house shook. Maybe it did. Her husband was a wizard after all. A powerful one at that. "I'm going to kill him. I know the spell. I've seen it done." Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket and gripped it. Hermione stepped back, but she didn't know why. He wasn't threatening her. She'd never be afraid of him.

"Draco," she whispered. "You need to calm down."

"Calm down!" he shouted. "Have you gone mad? I'm not going to calm down. I'm going to kill somebody."

"You're not a Death Eater. You can't go around killing people whenever you want." Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco was being ridiculous.

He laughed. Tugged his jacket off and hurled it across the room, just feet from Hermione. He stomped toward her. Draco tugged his shirt sleeve up and revealed his dark mark.

"Yes – I am," his voice was stern, resolved. A shiver ran up Hermione's spine. His normally icy eyes were spitting coals. Hermione's mouth was dry.

Without warning, he grabbed Hermione and pulled her lips to his. She stiffened out of shock but then quickly kissed him back, loving every move of his mouth, every possessive touch of his hands on her body.

"Scorpius is upstairs," Hermione worked in the words through his rough kisses.

"Yeah, but we're not." Draco reached behind Hermione and threw open the coat closet door.

"What are you?"

Draco placed his hands on Hermione's hips and shoved her into the hanging winter coats. She giggled, but before it could turn into a full-blown laugh, Draco's lips pounded against hers again. With wandless magic, he shut the door.

"I didn't know you do that-"

He growled and then bit down her ear, causing her whole body to shake. "You want to see some more things you didn't know I could do?"

Draco lifted her like she weighed nothing and held her back to the closet wall. She couldn't see anything in the darkness, but could feel rough hands on her face and neck, kisses following the trails of fingers.

Of all the reactions she thought Draco would have, this was not one. But she wasn't complaining. Maybe this wouldn't be a big deal after all.


	16. Don't Mess with the Malfoys

_Draco's POV_

Draco lied in bed, Hermione breathing slowly by his side. He counted the stars that were visible through the sky light for the sixth time. _Fifty-eight. _Draco sighed and turned over, pulling the covers over his bare chest.

Hermione had been asleep for hours, but Draco was wide-awake. Images of another man's lips against his wife's stabbed his mind. Hermione had hexed that bloody git and he was damn proud of her, but what was he supposed to do? Just pretend Jack Wiley hadn't done the lowest thing a man could do? No. Draco had to do something.

He slipped out of the covers and let his feet hit the cool hardwood floor. Draco pulled on a pair of jeans and black t-shirt. He rarely wore short sleeves, but tonight he wanted Jack Wiley to see his dark mark. (Not that the muggle knew what it meant, but it was still intimidating). Draco snatched his wand off the nightstand and kissed his wife's forehead.

Jack Wiley was going to pay.

He used a locator charm to find Wiley's house. Most wizards had wards to stop this from happening to them, but muggles didn't of course. Draco stood outside Wiley's dark house, looking down the sidewalk to the front door. Draco slipped the wand from his pocket and grasped it in his hand, holding it down at his side.

He curled his hand into a fist and knocked on the door. Once, twice, three times. Finally, a light flickered on in a window on the second floor. Draco sighed and banged on the door again. A voice said, "Hold on. I'm coming. I'm coming."

Wiley pulled open the door and said, "Do you know what time it – Malfoy?" Jack Wiley grimaced.

A smirk cut across Draco's beat red face. His heart was pounding violently in his chest. He glanced down at his Dark Mark. If Draco could survive that he could survive anything.

"You know why I'm here," Draco said calmly.

Wiley leaned against the door frame, "Do I?"

"You kissed my wife."

A shrill laugh fell from Jack Wiley's lips. "Did she tell you how she was throwing herself at me?"

Draco gritted his teeth. He knew it wasn't true, but it still took every bit of restraint he had not to use the cruciatus curse on this prat. "I know that isn't true."

Wiley rolled his eyes. "You don't know anything."

Draco lifted his wand and pointed it at Wiley's neck. The muscles in the principal's face tensed. It was obvious he remembered what happened when Hermione pointed one of these at him.

For years now he'd been working on a bit of wandless magic. He cast a silent spell and the curtains in Wiley's house started to wave like a large gust of wind was blowing through the house. All the small objects in the house rattled.

Jack Wiley trembled, his eyes darting back and forth. His lip raised in a snarl. "What are you?"

"Does it matter?" he spit. Wiley's eyes cast down to the tattoo on Draco's arm. "You want to know what it means?"

Wiley said nothing but steadied his face and shaking body. Draco cast another wordless spell to cause small glass objects inside Wiley's house to explode into millions of glittering pieces. Wiley jumped, the tip of Draco's wand pressing deeper into Wiley's neck.

"You stay away from my wife," Draco commanded. "You pathetic excuse for a man." Draco pressed the tip of the wand deeper into Wiley's neck. "What should I do with you?"

Wiley whimpered. "Please. Please don't."

Draco laughed. "Fine." He pulled the wand away. Wiley slumped, fear slowly leaving his eyes. Draco turned around and punched him in the face. Wiley covered his bleeding nose, groaning in pain. "Don't mess with the Malfoys," Draco said and then turned and walked away.

When Hermione found out, she was going to hex him into next year.

**Thanks for reading everybody. One chapter to go. Still love reviews.**


	17. Already Home

Hermione would have to talk to Draco someday. It had been over a week since he'd gone all dark wizard on Principal Wiley. It's not that Hermione blamed him. She understood why he was so upset. Jack Wiley was a git. Even Hermione had pushed it when she stupefied him. Draco had gone out of his way to put the entire family in danger of retribution from the American aurors if they ever found out. All Hermione could do was bank on Jack Wiley having too much pride to say anything to anyone about what happened. Everyone would think he was crazy. Hermione sighed and glanced over at her husband playing a game of wizard's chess with Scorpius. Draco's grey eyes lifted timidly in her direction. She felt her face flush as she looked away. All the stolen glances and touches she had shared with Draco at Hogwarts flashed through her mind. She really missed him - and had probably overreacted to his outburst. She should probably lift the curse that was cutting tiny holes into all of his socks.

It was just about ten at night and Scorpius had gone to bed after beating his dad at Wizard's Chess. Hermione was rummaging through her closest, looking for the shimmery green nightgown she'd worn on her wedding night. It was in there somewhere. She finally found it in a pile of BP (before-pregnancy) clothes she'd hid away in a box, hoping to fit into them again. They did fit again, but she'd just forgotten all about them. Hermione pulled off her red sweater and jeans and slipped into the soft green fabric. As she moved it felt like water against her skin. Hermione grabbed her wand off the nightstand and whispered "incendio" as she pointed the wand at the wicks of lavender scented candles. "Nox," she whispered. The lights flicked off, leaving the sweeping glow of the candles the only light in the bedroom. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, eagerly awaiting Draco.

A few minutes later the wooden door squeaked open. Draco stepped in the room, his pale face illuminated in the candlelight.

"What's going on?" Draco's voice was a hoarse whisper. Chills ran like tiny finger all over Hermione's body. A smile sparkled across Draco's face. "Are you not mad at me anymore?"

Hermione laughed. "Come find out." She winked and wondered if Draco could see it in the dim light. He started unbuttoning his shirt as he approached Hermione. He let his shirt fall to the floor, just like he had that very first night. His hand ran along her bare spine and then caressed the green fabric. Draco leaned over her, his breath warm, sweet and perfect. Like always.

"I haven't seen this in years." Draco bit the tiny strap that held the nightgown up and slid it off Hermione's shoulder. He did the same to the other strap. Hermione didn't know why, but she was shaking. Draco steadied her with both hands. Hermione leaned up and pressed her trembling lips to her husband's. That seemed to be all the invitation he needed. Without another moment of hesitation, he laid her back on the bed, hovering over her.

"I'm glad we're not fighting anymore," Hermione breathed. Draco laughed and then nuzzled his head into her neck.

"Me too."

The next weeks passed without much hassle. Hermione and Draco both finished things up at work. A heavy nostalgia settled over the house as Scorpius headed off to his last day of muggle school. The next time Hermione would drop of Scorpius would be at Platform 9 3/4. Something they thought nine months ago would never happen. Hermione spent most of the day packing. She should have been using packing spells but she found an odd satisfaction in packing everything away without the help of magic. She even taped the boxes shut instead of using a sticking spell. Draco arrived home from work and wrapped Hermione in a hug so tight she could hardly breathe.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

Draco sighed as he pulled away. "I can't believe we're going back."

She smiled and looked around the house that was now devoid of life and filled to the brim with cardboard boxes. "We're going home."

Draco kissed Hermione on the forehead and then let his lips linger there. "I was already home. You're my home."

Hermione felt a tear slip from her eye and Draco brushed it away. He was right. Home wasn't magical or muggle. England or America. Home was each other.

THE END

**Thanks for reading everyone. I appreciate all the reviews and the time you spent with my Malfoys!**


End file.
